1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to data loggers for logging an accumulating data from a data source. The data source may be, for example, a water meter or other utility meter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Data loggers for logging or accumulating data received from a data source, such as a water meter or other utility meter, are known. Usually, the data loggers are required only to accumulate the total consumption during the period of time between successive meter readings to that the user can be billed with the cost of the utility consumed. Accordingly, the logged data does not reflect the pattern of consumption with respect to real time.